The Dead End Street
by AtLastISeeTheLight
Summary: The Circus has come to town! Two girls decide to go and see a show, not knowing exactly how this could affect their once boring lives. Joker x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!  
>Sugar here, with my first fanfiction~<p>

As you can probably tell, it's a Kuroshitsuji story, centred around the Noah's Ark Circus group because, c'mon, they need more love!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own or claim to own the series known as Kuroshitsuji.  
><strong>Random note:<strong> Joker is 18 in this, because I just can't imagine him being 25.  
><strong>Song that inspired this:<strong>Laguna by I-Go~

* * *

><p>The rain poured down in furious torrents, soaking anyone who dared to be out on the streets almost immediately. Many people hurried past, clutching their umbrellas as if their lives depended on them keeping completely dry. Occasionally a stage coach would roar past, sending a freezing cold shower of murky water over anything in the vicinity. Two girls, once significantly bigger than the other, stood shivering under a bridge, impatiently waiting for the cold rain to slow a little.<p>

One girl was tall for her age, with dark brown hair that was nearly black and brown eyes. She stared out at the rain, her face holding an extremely bored looking expression, and every now and then she would yawn loudly. Her friend was completely different in comparison. She only came up to her companions shoulder, and her bright red hair whipped around her head because of the wind. She had blue-green eyes and her cheeks were covered in freckles. Her face held an extremely impatient look, and she was fighting to escape the tight grasp of her friend, whom was preventing her from running back out into the rain.

"Oh, for God's sake Rosie! Stay still! You are not going back out there!" The tall girl shouted, tightening her grip again.

"But Alice!" Rosie exclaimed. "You know how much I adore the rain! I wanna go jump in all of the puddles!"

"I don't care! You are not going out there, you'll catch your death! Your shirts only thin, I told you to wear a coat you silly thing!"

Rosie stopped and gave her a weird look.  
>"What are y', m' mother?" She grinned.<p>

"Sometimes I feel like I am." Alice replied, wearily. The wind picked up and swept her hair into her face. "Oh, what a pain. One minute." She said, releasing her friend and tying her hair up.

"Freedom!" Rosie shouted, as she tore out from under the bridge and headed for the first puddle she spotted.

"Rosie! Don't you dare-" Alice started, but it was too late. Rosie giggled like an idiot as she jumped up and down, soaking herself to the skin.

"…Idiot." Alice said, facepalming.

...

Rosie now sat in her favourite armchair by the fire. She happily sipped her cup of hot chocolate and glanced at the clock. Upon seeing that it was only just past one in the morning, she decided that she would read the newspaper that Alice had bought earlier, then she would go to bed. She opened the newspaper, chuckled at sound of Alice's loud snoring and started to read.

Half an hour later, she put the paper down, yawning. She stood up, ready to go to bed, when a colourful advertisement on the back of the paper caught her eye. She picked it up, and grumbled when all the colours merged together. She brushed her messy hair away, rubbed her eyes furiously and looked at the paper again, scanning the mass of colour and decoration.

She finished reading, and broke out into a massive grin.

"A circus? Well, that's a novel idea… I don't think I've ever been t' one either…" A loud snore caught her attention, making her grin widen.

"And I defiantly won't be going alone, Al' just has t' come with me." She murmured, putting the newspaper back on the table and blowing out the candle.

She silently made her way to her bedroom, quickly changing into her pyjamas and climbing into bed.

"Looks like tomorrow is gonna be fun." She said quietly and, with that, she fell asleep.


	2. Author's Note  Please read!

Changes!

Sugar here! A few changes will be happening to this story and 'TrascendeadJoker':

- It's Sugar only now, Steel and I no longer talk, and she never used this account anyway, so I'm on my own.  
>- 'TranscendeadJoker' has become 'AtLastISeeTheLight'.<br>- 'The Dead End Street' will be re-written for the third time, but only a little bit. Hopefully, I can make chapter one longer, and chapter two and onwards will soon follow.

Sorry for not updating for about seven months, I'll try to pick this up again soon!

~Sugar.


End file.
